Fajar dan Senja
by Chikara Hoshi
Summary: Musim gugur. Menjelang fajar suhu mulai hangat dengan hembusan angin yang sejuk. Senja tiba, langit bagaikan selimut emas dan daun berguguran. Angin berhembus lembut dari utara ke selatan. Aku tahu kita berbeda, tapi aku ingin selalu menggenggam tanganmu, di sampingmu, dan menjadi hangat. Sehangat musim gugur. Asahi x Nishinoya fanfic. warn! shonen-ai


**Fajar dan Senja**

Haikyuu! ©Haruichi Furudate

Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi

Asahi Azumane x Yu Nishinoya

Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi asupan(?) mohon maaf apabila terjadi kesalahan kata, OOT, dan OOC. Selamat membaca.

* * *

 _Musim gugur. Menjelang fajar suhu mulai hangat dengan hembusan angin yang sejuk. Senja tiba, langit bagaikan selimut emas dan daun berguguran. Angin berhembus lembut dari utara ke selatan. Aku tahu kita berbeda, tapi aku ingin selalu menggenggam tanganmu, di sampingmu, dan menjadi hangat. Sehangat musim gugur._

* * *

Dia mengetuk ujung pensil ke permukaan meja dengan pelan. Otaknya berpikir sangat keras dan dia berdoa semoga saja tidak hangus. Asahi Azumane, bocah delapan belas tahun yang duduk di bangku kelas tiga menengah atas sedang mengikuti ujian percobaan pertamanya. Duduk di kursi paling belakang dan tak ada satupun teman sekelasnya yang berani menoleh, barang sedikitpun untuk bertanya rumus matematika? Tidak. Padahal dia pintar lho.

Wajar saja, sedang pusing karena esok hari pukul dua siang tim voli Karasuno harus maju ke babak dua. Asahi, begitulah panggilannya, masih bingung akan melanjutkan kuliah atau tidak. Sampai sekarang dia masih bimbang dan hanya dia yang masih dipanggil guru konseling.

Sedikit menghela napas dan dia mulai menjernihkan pikiran. Langit di luar sangat mendung, padahal masih siang. Asahi merasa gemetar. Entah apa yang ia takutkan. Menatap lurus lembar jawaban yang telah terisi semua, ah saatnya mengumpulkan, pikirnya. _Tapi kalau dibilang 'ih sok cepet banget sih lo' gimana?_

Tuhan, tolong hapus pikiran negatif yang ada di otak bayi raksasa ini.

Bersyukurlah bunyi bel berbunyi. Ibu guru berseru untuk mengumpulkan lembar soal dan jawaban di mejanya. Satu persatu murid kelas 3-3 keluar kelas, sebagian langsung piket. Asahi berhenti di depan pintu kelas, kala ia melihat adik kelasnya.

"Nishinoya..."

Bocah pendek- Yu Nishinoya, seperti biasa selalu menunggu di depan kelas menjelang latihan di gedung olahraga. Sudah berkali-kali Asahi bilang dia tidak akan kabur lagi, tapi tetap saja ditunggu.

Nishinoya tersenyum lebar, segera berbalik badan dan berseru "Ayo cepat!" dan Asahi membuntutinya seperti biasa. Dia ikut tersenyum.

* * *

Latihan seperti biasa dan Karasuno selalu melakukannya sangat serius. Seolah ini adalah kesempatan terakhir yang tidak boleh disia-siakan. Sekumpulan anak gagak yang ingin tumbuh dan ingin melakukan segalanya. Bahkan Shimizu, sang dewi manajer sering khawatir kalau terlalu serius bisa mengakibatkan hal fatal. Tapi secara tidak langsung para anggota menyamarkannya dengan rasa saling percaya yang tumbuh seiring waktu, mengusir rasa khawatir.

Nishinoya menerima botol minum yang diberikan Yachi, "Terima kasih ya, Yachi!"

Gadis lugu itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk, dia harus memberi air lagi untuk yang lain.

Nishinoya merasa kesepian lantaran si botak Ryu sedang izin ke toilet. Dia memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya terus menerus dan raut wajahnya agak serius dibanding biasanya. Asahi menghampiri adik kelas tersayangnya itu.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya. Dia melihat paksa pergelangan tangan kiri Nishinoya. Agak merah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Ini sih merah karena banyak menahan bola saja, seperti biasa, tahu kan?" suara Nishinoya agak bergetar. Asahi tahu kalau anak ini tidak pandai berbohong.

"Jangan laporkan Kak Daichi ya..." bisik Nishinoya.

Asahi mengelus pundak Nishinoya pelan. "Pulang nanti aku antar ya,"

"Eh?"

* * *

Mampir ke Toko Sakanoshita usai latihan sudah jadi agenda rutin bagi anak-anak gagak. Kali ini Daichi akan mentraktir anggotanya bakpao lagi.

"Ah, maaf, stok bakpaonya habis diborong klub sepak bola. Kalian lebih baik makan di rumah saja," ujar Keishin. Mereka kecewa padahal perut sudah sangat lapar.

Dari pintu dalam toko tercium aroma wangi ubi bakar.

"Wah wah, waktunya tepat sekali. Halo semua, bibi baru saja membuat ubi bakar lho."

Ibunya Keishin membawa satu keranjang berisi ubi hangat yang ukurannya lumayan besar-besar.

"Oh, ini hasil panen di kebun kita kan ya?" tanya Keishin.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah siapkan ini untuk kalian, klub voli. Makanlah," dengan senyuman sang ibu memberi keranjang itu pada Daichi.

"Terima kasih banyak!" seru mereka. Keishin melihat murid didikannya makan dengan lahap, "Habiskan lalu cepat pulang ya, kalian harus istirahat untuk persiapan besok!"

Dengan mulut penuh ubi, mereka hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Daichi, Suga," panggil Asahi.

Si kapten dan wakilnya menoleh, "Ada apa?" tanya Sugawara.

"Aku tidak bareng kalian ya, mau antar Nishinoya pulang. Kurasa dia sedang kurang sehat," jawab Asahi sambil menatap Nishinoya yang sedang ngobrol bareng Tanaka dan yang lain. Sesekali tertawa keras.

"Dia kurasa baik-baik saja. Hmm, iya sih, wajahnya agak pucat." kata Sugawara.

Daichi menggaruk lehernya yang gatal karena keringat, "Anak itu selalu saja tidak peduli sama tubuhnya sendiri. Aku yakin tangannya sedang sakit, _receive_ nya sudah lima kali gagal, tidak biasanya begitu. Asahi, pastikan ibunya tahu ya. Katakan agar cepat diobati dan istirahat."

Asahi mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Nishinoya!" panggil Asahi. "Ayo pulang,"

Nishinoya mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa, Ryu, Shoyo, yang lain juga. Aku pulang duluan ya!" serunya. Tidak lama mereka semua juga sudah pulang.

Jalan di malam hari agak sepi, apalagi di kampung Miyagi ini. Asahi dan Nishinoya jalan berdampingan. Daun momiji berguguran dan jatuh ke jalan. Langit cerah, bulan dan bintang juga nampak.

"Kak Asahi..." panggil Nishinoya.

"Hmm?"

Suara mereka sangat pelan dan hanya bisa didengar berdua.

"Tadi sore langitnya indah ya, warnanya emas." ujar Nishinoya, berusaha basa-basi.

"Iya, sangat indah. Ada apa, Nishinoya?"

Nishinoya mengeratkan sweaternya agar tubuhnya tetap hangat. Angin mulai berhembus dan membuat kulitnya dingin.

"Saat aku melihat langit sore, rasanya aku ingin waktu diundur jadi pagi hari lagi."

"A-apa?"

Lalu mereka berdua terdiam. Oh, ini _awkward_ banget.

"Ma-maaf! Aku sudah berbicara yang aneh ya? Hahahaha! Sepertinya aku mulai ketularan Pak Takeda deh," Nishinoya membuang muka ke kanan, dia tidak berani menatap Asahi.

"Tidak kok. Kurasa, langit sore aku juga menyukainya. Itu sangat cocok dengan arti namamu, Nishinoya,"

"Aku ingin kembali di pagi hari karena selalu teringat Kak Asahi. Karena arti namamu juga..."

Asahi tertawa. Nishinoya dibuat kebingungan sendiri, "Oke... jadi ceritanya kita saling gombal ya?"

Nishinoya malu sekali. Wajahnya yang putih pucat agak memerah karena tekanan darah yang naik.

Asahi berhenti jalan dan bersandar di bawah pohon.

"Coba cerita saja padaku... pasti kamu memikirkan sesuatu ya, Nishinoya?"

Anak itu mendekat dan ikut bersandar.

"Aku selalu memikirkan ini. Jika waktu berjalan cepat, pagi menjadi sore, begitu seterusnya. Kak Asahi akan lulus, dan aku..."

"Nishinoya sayang, dengarkan... waktu akan terus berjalan. Tidak pernah berhenti. Aku juga selalu gelisah saat itu tiba. Tapi, aku sudah memutuskan kalau tidak lanjut kuliah." jelas Asahi.

Nishinoya terkejut, "Kenapa?"

"Kan sudah pernah kubilang, aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa lanjut pendidikan. Kuliah itu butuh biaya jauh lebih besar, sedangkan aku tinggal bersama nenek dan kakek saja. Aku tidak enak meninggalkan mereka di rumah terus. Jadi, aku akan buka usaha toko bunga dan tanaman jamu di depan rumah. Kamu bisa berkunjung kapanpun," jawab Asahi.

Nishinoya masih melongo.

"Kalaupun nanti kamu pergi, maksudku ke luar kota untuk lanjut kuliah, aku akan sering datang berkunjung." lanjut Asahi.

Dia menatap Nishinoya yang berkaca-kaca matanya. Jel rambutnya sudah memudar, dan rambutnya beberapa mulai turun karena terhempas angin.

"Boleh kugenggam tanganmu?" tanya Asahi. Nishinoya hanya mengangguk. Tangan kirinya masih agak nyeri dan dia berjengit kecil. Lalu dia merasa tangannya hangat, sangat hangat. Hatinya juga. Nishinoya menangis dalam diam.

"Nanti... akan kukompres tanganku pakai air hangat. Aku akan tidur cepat," ucap si kecil. Asahi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus. Oh iya, aku sangat suka musim gugur... karena sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu. Kamu ingin apa?"

Nishinoya melepaskan genggaman Asahi dan meninju perut kakak kelasnya itu lumayan keras.

"Aduh! Aduh! Ke-kenapa sih? Aku salah apa?"

Nishinoya menghapus air mata dan ingusnya. Dia menggeleng. Ampun, Asahi tidak mengerti isi hati adik kelasnya yang satu ini.

"Aku hanya ingin terus di samping Kak Asahi. Itu saja,"

Dan akhirnya si kecil itu memeluk si kakak berjenggot dengan erat. Angin terus berhembus menerbangkan ribuan momiji ke langit malam. Mereka yakin akan betemu fajar dan senja setiap hari, mengobrol, bercanda, berdebat, berpelukan, pegangan tangan, kecupan kecil, berbagi ubi bakar, dan membuat hari-hari menjadi hangat. Sehangat musim gugur.

 **end**


End file.
